


once, in flight school, i was laconic

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Gen, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Catching some air.





	once, in flight school, i was laconic

Hot day... they should be at the beach. Or inside. But the heat rises from the bleached concrete, washed pale by the sun. The heat sticks to the wheels and melts their hair and gets into their pores.

None of it matters, because they're flying. Catching some air. 

It's enough to make their breath hitch.

Milo's skin is slick under white cotton, translucent with sweat, and he grabs the back of his board in a spin, jogging awkwardly as he lands. Joe tries the same trick, plaid cotton open to his sternum, slightly more graceful, but he still can't stick it.

They grin at each other, one crooked, the other wry, and try again.

Filming doesn't leave much time for more than the basics. Travel, even less. Even their hiatuses don't match up.

Rare, then. Pure chance that they even met each other. So many skate parks to choose from. _of all the gin joints in all the world..._

Lean and lanky, tilted against a rail, Milo started first. _aren't you a little old?_

_aren't you a little too pretty?_

A competition, then, before retreating to sandygrassy shade. A bottle shared, a couple of elbows jostling, they wrestle and spill water on their heads.

They'll get up and fly again once they cool down.

**Author's Note:**

> LJ 2007; for dirtydiana, instafic.


End file.
